Desiderare
by jwulees
Summary: Avoir 17 ans, avoir surtout très chaud. Être si près de l'être aimé, mais être forcé d'étudier. Harry se trouvait dans les appartements de Severus, un livre de potions dans les mains, comment songer à étudier?


**ATTENTION** : c'est un slash !

Ha et au fait, avant de me faire taper sur les doigts…les persos m'appartiennent pas …._encore_ !

Desiderare

**POV Harry.**

Je me trouvais à ses pieds, le feu caressant mes joues, réchauffant ce sol qu'il s'entêtait à conserver glacer. Pour que tu coures vers moi avait-il dit… Pour me torturer, avais-je aussitôt songé. Installé sur le sol, donc, à ses pieds, collé sur lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. À mainte reprise il m'avait invité à m'asseoir _décemment_, à le rejoindre sur le divan. Pourtant j'avais préféré demeurer sur le sol. J'aimais bien cet endroit, je m'y sentais protéger et Merlin seul sait combien j'avais besoin de ce réconfort…et combien je l'affectionne toujours autant. De temps en temps, entre deux pages qu'il tournait d'un de ses inlassables livres de potions (somnifère à forte dose, si vous me demandez mon avis), il passait une de ses si grandes et habiles main dans mes cheveux, tentant de les dompter, y parvenant jamais, bien entendu. Et cette main baladeuse dans mes cheveux, descendait vers mes joues, pour les caresser, pour finalement retourner aux cheveux…et malheureusement à son livre.

Il ne me restait qu'un seul examen à faire, qu'un seul, après ce serait le temps des fêtes, après je pourrais profiter d'un congé, seul avec lui. Lui et moi, moi et lui, que l'amour et nos vies, que la passion d'être ensembles. Je tournais rageusement les pages de mon livre de potion de septième année. Ne me demandez pas comment j'y suis parvenu !

J'entends déjà certain s'exclamer : 'Être parvenu à ta septième année ou bien au cours de potions de septième année ?' Ingrats ! Les deux en soient est un exploit, je l'avoue. Et à relire ces notes infâmes, je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pris divination ! Trewlaney me croirait même si je lui racontais n'importe quoi…Severus me crucifierait pour seulement y avoir pensé.

- Tu n'étudies pas Harry, admonesta gentiment Severus en retrouvant son chemin jusqu'à mes cheveux.

- Mais si ! J'étudie !

Je sais…je suis un bien piètre menteur et un Occlumens encore pire. Je soupirai, sachant d'avance qu'on ne la lui faisait pas si facilement.

- Et comment sais-tu que je n'étudie pas, tentais-je enfin ?

- Il est très rare de te voir sourire alors que tu étudies, les potions par-dessus tout. Et tu souriais !

ARFFFFF…s'pèce de Serpentard !

- C'est bon, je m'y remets !

Je n'y pouvais rien. Son odeur, son souffle, ses genoux, ses chaussures, les poussières sur ces dernières…tout de lui me faisait penser à l'amour, notre amour. Je résumai donc mon étude, m'épanchant encore un bref instant sur l'injustice et la cruauté de la vie ! J'avais dix-sept ans par Merlin ! Et à cet âge de choses incontrôlable se produisaient. Les hormones entre autre. Soudainement les cachots me semblèrent si chauds. J'enlevai ma cape, innocemment, me disant que j'étudierais mieux sans elle.

- N'y pense même pas, Harry, m'avertit Severus, alors que j'enlevais la première manche !

GNÉ Oo. Penser à quoi ? HAAAA…eummm non, non je n'y pensais pas, mais maintenant qu'il aborde le sujet…ha non ! Étudier. Après s'amuser. C'est sa phrase préférée. Il me la récite depuis une semaine, depuis une semaine qu'à chaque soir je me retrouve sur ce sol, étudiant pour des examens qui me semblaient si futiles, étudiant au lieu de coller mon corps contre le sien, mon corps nu, bien entendu.

- J'ai chaud, fis-je le feu aux joues, simplement chaud. Regarde, je retourne étudier immédiatement. Étudier cette matière indigeste, fis-je davantage pour moi-même.

- J'ai entendu cela, fit-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui souris innocemment, comme le gamin que j'aimais bien être encore parfois. Je crois que j'aime Severus pour cela. Il ne s'attend pas que je sois le Sauveur du Monde, un héros, un être fort. Je peux être enfantin à mes heures, trop mature à d'autres et entre temps un mélange plus ou moins égal des deux. Il me prend comme je suis, à tout moment de la journée.

Je ne pourrais pas faire, maintenant le bilan de notre rencontre. Premièrement car je ne serais pas en train d'étudier…quoi que…cela remonte au mois de septembre. Exactement 6 jours, neuf heures et trente sept secondes après mon retour à Poudlard. Un évènement bête, vraiment, presque devenu cliché. Une retenue, vous l'aviez deviné…bref…

- Tu n'étudies toujours pas, Harry, fit-il à nouveau. Je veux bien accepter que tu sois assez vieux pour décider de ton temps d'étude, mais tu es en train de me faire faire une crise de cœur à ne pas étudier ainsi !

- Mais, Severus, mon amour…

- Harry, si c'est trop difficile pour toi d'étudier ici, tu peux retourner à ta tour.

- Nooon. Je veux dire, non…je veux étudier ici. Allez Severus, qu'une petite heure. Penses-y…une petite heure, toi et moi, près du feu…

- Harry…

- D'accord, trente minutes.

**FIN POV Harry**.

Harry se releva doucement, à genoux devant l'homme, avec dans les yeux cette lueur que seule la passion peut y porter. Il se pencha doucement, entendant la respiration de Severus s'accélérer, même si légèrement, entendant ce cœur qui battait un peu plus fortement…pour lui. Et puis il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les cuisses habillées de son amant, laissant vaguement, ça et là des baisers que seule la passion aurait pu rendre ainsi.

- Harry, fit Severus, en le redressant faiblement, y mettant toute sa volonté. Étudie, tu en as besoin, Merlin en soit témoin ! Je te promets que demain soir je serai tout à toi, je promets que demain tu auras une nuit mémorable, mais avant tout tu dois étudier pour ton examen et ensuite aller te coucher.

- J'ai seulement envie de toi, Sev…J'étudierai plus tard. Je ne parviens plus à rien, je pense trop à toi ! Tu verras j'étudierai beaucoup mieux après.

- J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que nous ne ferions rien ce soir, Harry, fit fermement Severus. Ta scolarité doit passer par-dessus tout, c'est ton avenir…

Severus sentit l'excitation d'Harry contre lui et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malicieux.

- Juste un petit peu, Sev…juste…

- Un petit, peu, mais jure-moi qu'après, concéda Severus en voyant bien que son jeune amant ne lâcherait pas, tu retourneras étudier.

- Je jure, fit Harry à bout de souffle.

À ce moment il aurait bien juré n'importe quoi.

Severus se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant avec ce désir, cette passion qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir réserver à quiconque, avec cette envie d'appartenir à un autre, d'être la moitié de quelqu'un. Mais il devait se retenir. Entamer des ébats ce soir, ferait en sorte qu'Harry se coucherait tard, bien trop tard, qu'il n'étudierait pas suffisamment…et

Harry renouvela l'ardeur de leur baiser, ne laissant pas à Severus l'occasion de tergiverser plus longtemps, ne lui donnant surtout pas l'occasion de changer d'avis. Severus se leva lentement, entraînant Harry avec lui et sans l'avertir il le poussa gentiment contre le divan, ne brisant jamais ce baiser qui les laissait, tous les deux, à bout de souffle.

Severus défit le pantalon d'Harry rapidement, laissant le jeune homme haleter sous ses baisers, le laissant toujours désirer davantage. Et c'est avec une certaine passion qu'il déposa tout doucement sa bouche chaude sur le gland rougi, qu'il lécha tendrement cette peau à vif, qu'il le fit monter lentement, mais sûrement vers un éden où tous les sens s'emmêlaient. Harry aurait voulu reprendre le contrôle de la situation qu'il en aurait été incapable. Severus le prit complètement, utilisant ses mains, sa langue, ses lèvres voire même ses dents pour recréer un océan de sensations. Harry résista à peine quelques minutes et déversa complètement son essence dans cette bouche qui l'agaçait toujours.

- Sev, fit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle….je voulais…

- Je sais que tu désirais davantage Harry, répondit ce dernier en lui frottant la joue, mais je tiens à ce que tu étudies. Demain je te promets une soirée que tu ne pourras jamais plus oublier.

Harry sourit alors, sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire changer Severus d'idée et il retourna à son étude, voyant défiler des mots qu'il tentait d'assimiler.

Et c'est en faisant son examen, le lendemain, qu'il songea à remercier, éventuellement Severus. Il n'aurait jamais autant étudié, n'eut été de la persévérance de son amour.

Et quand Harry était parvenu à la dernière question de son examen, celle portant sur les potions de fertilité, il ne lui avait fallu que la liste des ingrédients, que le mot 'sperme humain' pour qu'il se sente étrangement excité. Il répondit rapidement, certain de ce qu'il disait et il sortit de la salle de classe, allant attendre Severus dans ses appartements.

Severus dû réprimer son rictus en voyant son jeune amant sortir de la salle d'examen, une robe à peine assez grande pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

Il prit son temps, largement plus que nécessaire avant d'entrer à l'appartement. Ce fut difficile, mais il voulait agacer Harry un peu, après tout le jeune homme s'était débrouillé la faire pour recevoir quelque chose, même si Severus lui avait affirmé qu'il n'aurait rien.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin à l'appartement, il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que déjà Harry accourait vers lui.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, fit Harry en le couvrant de baisers.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu tentes d'insinuer, Harry, fit Severus en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, se laissant embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu as trainé en rentrant à l'appartement, tu savais que cette question, la dernière, me ferait réagir, surtout après une semaine d'abstinence. Et tu as tardé après la fin des examens, tu m'as laissé languir…sev…

Harry avait mis fin à sa tirade, lorsque Severus avait mordillé doucement son lobe d'oreille, le sentant presque fondre sous ses mains. Severus l'entraîna rapidement vers leur chambre, après tout lui aussi avait vécu une semaine d'abstinence, après tout il était un homme.

Il coucha fougueusement son amour sur le lit, embraquant par-dessus lui, ne cessant de l'embrasser, de le torturer de baisers ardents. Harry n'était que soupirs, n'était que désir.

La manière moldue de se déshabiller était certainement romantique, mais pour Severus et Harry la romance n'était, à ce moment, qu'une douloureuse entrave à leur besoin. Severus les déshabilla donc rapidement, se retrouvant nu, sur son amour.

Il se recula en ne cessant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui tombait sous lui, il se recula jusqu'à se trouver entre les jambes d'Harry.

- Arrête, sev…

- Tu veux que je cesse tout, demanda-t-il en cessant de l'embrasser, de le toucher ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…argggggg, sev…j'en peux plus ! J'te veux !

Le rouge aux joues, le souffle court, le cœur battant, Harry n'était que pulsion. Severus en eut pitié et il se positionna à l'entrée du jeune homme. Et tout en embrassant ce dernier il pénétra doucement, très doucement, peut-être même trop doucement. Il avait simplement envie de prendre Harry, rapidement, brutalement, comme ils aimaient tous les deux, mais il se retint, du moins quelques instants, pour ne pas le blesser.

Harry roulait sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. C'était trop lent, c'était trop de sensation et sans avertir Severus, il termina d'un coup de hanche d'enfoncer le membre de l'homme en lui, soupirant de soulagement.

Severus eut du mal à contenir son cri d'extase et il ressortit d'Harry, sachant que la douceur n'était pas, n'était plus ce que son amant désirait. Les mouvements chaotiques, désordonnés, les cris de plaisirs, les soupirs de bonheurs. Dans l'union d'un amour qui avait sans cesse besoin d'être renouvelé.

Severus entra rapidement en Harry, à un rythme qui était presque blessant, mais c'est ce que le jeune homme voulait. Harry s'accrochait à tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Les draps étaient chiffonnés sous ses doigts, la peau de Severus était éraflée à quelques endroits et Harry arquait encore et toujours sa tête, débilitant des propos inaudibles incompréhensibles.

- ARGGGGGG…Sev…

Les doigts de Severus venaient de se poser sur son membre, les doigts le parcouraient au même rythme qu'il entrait et sortait de lui.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de davantage. Il se libéra en hurlant de plaisir, en sentant son sperme se répandre partout, en le sentant brûler tout son corps.

Severus continua encore quelque peu et suivit son amant de près, sentant cces muscles chauds se crisper sous lui, voyant ce feu, cet amour briller dans les yeux de Harry, ce fuit qui brûlait pour lui.

- Ne plus jamais me priver de toi, murmura Harry en s'endormant contre Severus, exténué.

Severus le colla un peu plus contre lui en lui frottant les cheveux. Il sourit malicieusement. Cette jeunesse était insatiable !


End file.
